Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle door structure.
Related Background Art
As a vehicle door structure of the related art, for example, a technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-37163) is known. The vehicle door structure disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a sliding door configured to open and close a front region of a rear door opening section, and a swing door configured to open and close a rear region of the rear door opening section together with the sliding door. The sliding door is slid forward and rearward with respect to a vehicle body by a slide support mechanism. The swing door is pivoted with the sliding door via a hinge mechanism in a state in which the sliding door is fully opened to overlap the swing door. In addition, the vehicle door structure includes a door panel lock mechanism configured to lock the sliding door and the swing door when the sliding door is opened to a predetermined degree of opening (a fully opened position), a degree of opening detection mechanism configured to estimate the state in which the sliding door and the swing door are locked by the door panel lock mechanism by detecting that the sliding door is opened at the predetermined degree of opening, and a handle disable mechanism configured to disable the manipulation of a swing door handle when the swing door is in a fully closed state. The degree of opening detection mechanism has a guide body installed at a rear end portion of the sliding door and constituting a portion of the slide support mechanism, an engaging lever swingably attached to the swing door and engaged with a shaft section of the guide body, and a connecting member configured to connect the engaging lever and the handle disable mechanism. The handle disable mechanism enables the manipulation of the swing door handle when it is detected by a degree of opening detection mechanism that the sliding door and the swing door are in a locked state.